Alguém em quem se apoiar
by proudofyousammy
Summary: Abbadon captura Dean e o tortura, até Sam chegar para salvá-lo. Sam cuida de seu irmão, até o momento em que não pode mais.


Dean havia sido pego de surpresa. Uma corrida para cerveja e, tão rápido quanto ele conseguiu perceber, estava rodeado por demônios. Ele conseguiu matar três, mas os outros os capturaram e o levaram para Abbadon. A vadia o vinha torturando por um dia inteiro amarrado numa maca. Dean não sabia onde estava, mas lutava para manter a consciência, pois sabia que deveria estar disposto a andar quando Sam chegasse. E ele sabia que logo seu irmão chegaria.

"Vamos lá, Dean. Não me diga que não está gostando." Abbadon provocou. Ela pegou sua faca e acariciou o rosto de Dean com ela, passando por sua barba suja de sangue, descendo pela linha de seu pescoço e torso nu, rasgando mais um pedaço de sua pele, onde já não se diferenciava sangue novo de velho. Dean estava vestido apenas com sua boxer, porque, aparentemente, Abbadon realmente gostava de ver todo seu corpo manchado de sangue.

"Volte para o inferno de onde você veio, vadia." Dean tentou desafiar, mas sua voz ficava cada vez mais fraca, a dor tornando difícil manter uma expressão séria.

Abbadon riu. "É isso que estou tentando fazer, se você e seu irmão e aquela criatura patética que chamam de Rei não estivessem dificultando. Então, por enquanto, eu me contento em matar você lentamente."

"Quando Sam chegar, e ele vai, você vai ser a pessoa que irá morrer lentamente."

A risada de Abbadon aumentou, mas morreu instantaneamente devido ao barulho que veio de fora de onde estavam. Ela deu um olhar furioso e assustado a Dean e saiu pela porta.

Dean esperou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Queria levantar e ir ajudar Sam, mas não conseguia reunir forças para lutar contra as amarras. Quando o silêncio se instaurou no lugar, Dean olhou para a porta. Sam correndo até ele foi sua última visão antes de desmaiar.

Acordou uma hora depois, deitado na cama de um motel de beira de estrada, com uma ardência em suas feridas. Sam estava ao seu lado, esterilizando cuidadosamente todas as feridas de seu torso. Quando viu que ele estava acordado, largou o material de socorro e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

"Dean. Dean, você está bem? Me desculpe ter demorado tanto a te encontrar. Eu procurei em todo lugar, eu juro. Segure firme, eu vou cuidar de você. Sinto muito, Dean."

Dean não pensou que sentiria tanto alívio ao escutar a voz de seu irmão novamente. Seu corpo todo tremeu com a descarga emocional e ele fechou os olhos, sem falar nada.

"Dean? Ei, fique comigo amigão. Não volte a dormir, pode ser perigoso. Você está muito fraco. Fique comigo, ok?" Sam tinha urgência em sua voz e, novamente, pegou o material de socorro e recomeçou a limpar suas feridas.

"É bom te ver, Sammy."

Sam sorriu, aliviado. "É bom te ver também, você me assustou pra caramba."

Dean gemeu quando sentiu a ardência novamente, mas não protestou. As mãos de Sam eram firmes e delicadas, limpando as feridas que começavam abaixo de seu mamilo e iam até acima da linha de sua boxer, que já estava ensopada de sangue sujo. A cada tremida de Dean, Sam parava e olhava para seu irmão para se certificar de que ele ainda estava suportando, e depois voltava ao trabalho com ainda mais delicadeza. Depois de esterilizá-las, Sam pegou um pano molhado e limpou Dean. Esfregou o pano molhado em seu rosto com calma, depois colocou esparadrapos em seus cortes. Fez o mesmo com os cortes em seu torso, limpando todo o sangue seco ao redor. O toque de Sam era tão leve e quente, que Dean se esforçava para não pegar no sono.

"Eu fui pego de surpresa, sinto muito. 10 daqueles malditos demônios vieram para cima de mim do nada. Aquela vadia só queria se divertir." Dean suspirou, não se esforçando muito.

"Hey, não foi sua culpa. Eu deveria ter ido com você, pra evitar que comprasse a cerveja errada." Sam riu, nervosamente. Dean riu, mas começou a tossir. "Hey, hey, você já está bem. Não se esforce demais. Vou pegar umas pílulas para você, e vai poder dormir um pouco."

Sam estava se levantando, mas Dean segurou sua mão. Sam olhou pra trás, e Dean sussurrou. "Obrigada, Sammy. Não sei o que faria sem você."

"Você estaria destruído." Sam riu, mas deu um aperto tranquilizador na mão de Dean.

Quando Dean tomou os remédios, logo pegou no sono. Sam terminou de limpar algumas manchas de sangue no corpo de seu irmão, e trocou suas boxers, pois aquelas já estavam tão sujas de sangue que Sam se assustou.

Depois que Dean estava limpo, Sam o encarou por alguns minutos, se assegurando de que ele estava respirando regularmente. Ele tentou deitar em sua cama, mas assim que tentava relaxar, era acometido pelo medo e se levantava para conferir a respiração de seu irmão novamente. Então, ficou apenas parado olhando.

Em um momento, Sam não conseguiu sentir a respiração de Dean, então agarrou apressadamente sua mão e checou seu pulso. Mesmo depois que se tranquilizou, Sam não soltou a mão de Dean.

Quando ele mesmo estava começando a sentir o cansaço se aproximando, Sam deu mais uma longa conferida em seu irmão. Parte de seus pensamentos, uma parte que Sam não tinha consciência no momento, mas que estava lá, notara que Dean estava mais bonito que nunca. Sam se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios contra a bochecha de Dean. Não sabia por que, mas sabia que era certo.

Sam adormeceu numa posição engraçada, mas que Dean, quando acordasse rapidamente alguns minutos depois, não iria se incomodar nem um pouco. Sam dormiu com a mão de Dean ainda junto a sua, com sua cabeça delicadamente encostada na parte do torso de Dean em que as feridas não estavam tão graves. Sam não se lembrava, ou talvez sim, em seus pensamentos inconscientes, mas era assim que ele dormia durante várias noites quando os dois eram crianças. Quando Dean acordou e viu seu irmãozinho deitado contra ele novamente, sentiu um calor dentro de si que não sentia há vários anos.

Os dois dormiram assim pelas próximas noites, até a noite em que Dean matou Abbadon. Depois, quando Metatron o matou, Sam colocou Dean em sua cama e, pela última vez, deitou sua cabeça no torso morto de seu irmão.


End file.
